Digital photography can allow for a sequence of images to be stitched or glued together to provide for a relatively seamless transition from one image to the next. Further, images, such as side-view images, can be collected while traveling along a route, such as a street. Stitching these side-view images together can provide a user experience of travelling along the route, for example.